


Nothing will get in my way (not a thing)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Oblivious, Part 3, staybrey week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Stacie is forced to share information about the whole soulmates thing, but it's crucial she keepssomethingin the dark.Or, Staubrey week day 4 in where they go on a date and Stacie has to control herself.





	Nothing will get in my way (not a thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, sweet lord... I can't believe I'm so scared of this story. Despite beta being supportive and everything, I feel like this is a mess that will end up killing me. Lol. I hope you like this third part of the story, guys. Come and gimme your thoughts on tumblr?

“SHE SAID YES!” Stacie all but jumped onto Beca.

“Who? And to what?” the shorter brunette patted her friend on the back. It was how Beca said it was enough of hugs so Stacie just smiled brightly at her.

“Aubrey. I asked her on a date and she said yes.”

“You did? Finally!” Beca high-fived her after closing the door. “What took you so long?”

“Ummm.. work,” Stacie nodded, but then sighed when Beca didn’t buy it. “And timing.”

“You’ve known her for almost a month, now. The Stacie I know works faster than that,” Beca took two peach sodas out and offered one to her friend.

“She’s my fucking soulmate, Beca. I can’t go and tell her the truth without working on it, first.”

“Quit the punching!” Beca complained when Stacie punched her in the arm.

“Stop laughing at me.”

“Yeah… that’s not gonna happen.” Beca took a sip to hide her smirk. “Anyways, this Aubrey already knows about it. Maybe just a little part, but she isn’t stranger to it.”

“Do I have to remind you about our past life?” Stacie couldn’t help but feel sad every time she remembered their last incarnation.

“It’s in the past, Stace. You have to focus on  _ this _ life.”

“It’s easy for you to say. You didn’t went through what I did knowing you could do nothing to change it,” Stacie had to brace herself. The memories were way too vivid every time she closed her eyes.

“Yeah… I’m the one who’s doomed to not having a soulmate, dude.” Beca’s hurt eyes stared at her. She was a hypocrite. At least she knew who her soulmate was in every life.

 

“I’m sorry,” she spoke softly.

“You’re not. But we’re not talking about me. So,” Beca took a sip trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “The least you can do is stop living in the past, Stace. You know nothing good comes from it.”

 

In perspective, Beca was right. Thinking about the past only seemed to contribute to her fears. Universe knows all the talks she had with herself just to get her moving and how many nights she spent thinking on Aubrey wishing this life worked in their favor. After all, a love like theirs should never die. Right? Grunting, she let her head fall on the couch.

 

“Stop it.” Beca smacked her leg. “Let’s think how to get you the girl.” Stacie opened her eyes and she swore her heart grew a few inches at Beca’s enthusiasm. She was lucky she had her in all her lives.

“You know you’re the best, right?”

“Don’t boost my ego,” Beca dodged the compliment and Stacie just laughed at her friend.

 

 

  
  


The plan they had settled on was foolproof. She just should avoid talking about their Awful Destiny™ -as Beca has called it- and everything will turn fine. So when Stacie parked on Aubrey’s street, she had to remember one or two things to herself. Dammit, she was a dumb teenager all over again.

 

“Hey you,” Aubrey greeted her with that smile of hers that got Stacie to her knees. “Just let me grab my stuff and we’re good to go.”

“There’s no rush,” Stacie smiled hiding the lie. Oh lord was she a fucking liar! All she wanted to do was to assault the blonde right then and there to have a taste of her lips.

 

That was the thing with reincarnation. You could recognize everything around you but the emotions weren’t always the same. And considering their latest past life was a hell of an awful mess, she was dying to feel loved by Aubrey again. She wondered if Aubrey was at least five-percent like her about this?

 

“Stacie?” Aubrey brought her back to reality and she felt her knees tremble at those piercing green eyes staring at her.

“Yes, I just remembered something. But don’t mind me,” Stacie cleaned her throat. “Let’s go,” she added when realized that Aubrey had already locked up.

  
  


The way to the restaurant was filled with silence. She didn’t know if it was a good thing or not, to be honest. And the nervousness was starting to become too much to bear. What was she supposed to say to Aubrey? It wasn’t like she could break the news to her. She didn’t want to scare her -at least not before the night was over.

 

“I can’t keep doing this,” Aubrey spoke once the waitress left the table with their orders. Needless to say that Stacie felt a cube filled with iced water be thrown at her. What did she mean?

“Um… I’m sorry?” Stacie braced herself for the huge comedown she was about to face.

“Let’s not play fools, please.” Aubrey paused and not only once she looked at Stacie. “I know we’re soulmates and we’re supposed to be together.”

“Is… Is that a problem?” She started to draw a route scape in her mind to go and beat the hell out of Beca.

“Not exactly, no.” Aubrey started without taking her eyes from the crumpled napkin in her hands. “It’s just…” the blonde paused for what felt eternity but locked her eyes with Stacie’s before continuing. “Every time I see you I feel this…  _ thing _ inside me.”

 

Stacie was dying to spit everything, but she had to wait until Aubrey came to the realization herself.

 

“It’s like… Look. I’ve been seeing your face for years, now. And no matter how hard I tried to avoid it, your face would appear just like that in my mind and I’d be instantly filled with this foreign feeling, ya know? And now that I’ve finally met you, this weird feeling only seemed to intensify and it scares me.” Aubrey paused to keep her breathing even and Stacie just wanted to hug her. But she opted to grab her hand.  “It scares me that all the stories I’ve heard as a kid are true.”

 

Stacie wished Beca had told her more about this Aubrey. Maybe that way she’d have a better time trying to find the right words to calm her lover.

 

“You see,” Stacie started but regretted it at the last minute. “You can ask me whatever you want and I’ll answer you.” 

Aubrey seemed to hesitate but gave in anyway. “How does this work?”

“The soulmates thing?” Stacie sighed when Aubrey nodded enthusiastically. Oh lord, may the cosmos help her. “Sometimes is just in one lifetime, others can be in every reincarnation.” Dammit, she was walking a thin line and the void wasn’t pleasing. “We,” she pointed to both of them. “Are destined to each other in all our reincarnations,” Stacie patted herself for leaving  _ that part _ completely in the dark.

“So you’re saying that there are other lives? Like… alternate universes?” Stacie couldn’t help the soft smile forming at Aubrey’s confusion.

“You can say that, yes.” Stacie had to bit her tongue to avoid going deeper. It wasn’t the right time yet.

“Do you remember our past lives? Is that possible?”

“Just a few of us have that gift. Though it depends on our subconscious,” Stacie explained calmly. “You see, sometimes we’d have revelations about our past reincarnations. It can be very confusing at the beginning, but you get used to it after a while.”

“Does it happens often?” Aubrey’s curiosity was something that never stopped to amaze her.

“Sometimes,” Stacie shrugged. She had to choose her words carefully. “Although not always is about the same timeline. Sometimes it can be kind of messy to comprehend to which life that memory belongs to.” She may not know this Aubrey completely, but she could say that the blonde was having a hard time trying to analyze all the information. Oh sweet thing, if she just could stop overthinking everything.

“But enough of this. Let’s just enjoy the night, instead?” Stacie decided to try and change the topic for something more pleasant.

“I guess we’ll have time for more questioning,” Aubrey laughed softly and the sound was like music for Stacie’s ears. Music she wanted to hear forever.


End file.
